


Take my Heart

by lilly_the_kid



Category: The Color Purple (1985)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Fanvids, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: if I take your heart, I will heal these old wounds





	Take my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).



Music: Take my Heart by Soko

Password: equinox

 

download: [33mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/9wdfmr)

Comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
